Fallen Angel
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Smex, smex, and more smex... Oh, and of course it is yaoi.


"Why is Mister Russia s-so mean?" Raivis snuggled against his roommate hoping to get rid of his shaking due to an unfortunate encounter with the larger nation a little bit earlier.

"Raivis, Mister Russia isn't so bad. He's just a bit misunderstood." Raivis shook his head violently and grasped the other's hand that was gently stroking his hair in hopes of calming down the small of the two.

"N-no, He's evil! He hurts you, Toris!" Raivis ran his hand down the other's back watching him wince as he pressed his hand against the man's wounds.

"Raivis, he only does this to me because he is depressed. He is so lonely, Raivis, so lonely. He doesn't mean to hurt me. He is just sad. Come; let us speak of a happier subject." Raivis looked down cursing himself for being so useless. He couldn't help anyone.

"Raivis, what are you doing?" Raivis climbed atop the other and looked down upon him. He looked like a fallen angel laying there covered in blood and oh so beautiful.

"I'll make it better." He bent down and kissed Toris upon the lips.

"Mmph! Rai-" He cut the other off by moving a bit lower to kiss his neck.

"R-Raivis, th-this is very inappro-ah-priate." He looked up using his puppy dog eyes on the larger of the two as if to say he was going to cry if the other didn't let him do as he pleased.

"B-but, I'm going to make you feel better!" Toris couldn't help but give in to those eyes. They just looked so sad and he couldn't resist when he knew he had the ability to make another feel better even if it meant harm to him personally.

"A-alright, Raivis…" The smile he received for the words that left his lips was worth what he had agreed to… hopefully…

"Thank you, Toris. I promise I'll make it all better. You just watch." Raivis continued to kiss lower and lower and was glad Toris had taken his shirt off due to his wounds.

Raivis placed butterfly kisses on the other's stomach. He stopped at Toris' bellybutton and dipped his tongue in. He continued lower until he reached Toris' manhood. It was obvious he had an erection because of the tent in his pants.

Raivis decided that the pants were getting in his way and promptly unzipped them and pulled the other's member from its casing.

"R-Raivis, I'm not sure we should continue with this. How about I just go make us some Уха and we can go to bed and forget this little incident ever happened? Hm?" He couldn't help but glare at his roommate. How dare he? Was he not good enough for him?

"No, we're going to continue this and you're going to like it! Now hush up, Toris." Raivis took the member into his mouth just to spite the other, though, it seemed to have the opposite effect for Toris let out a loud moan and buried his hand into little Raivis' hair.

"Ah! R-Raivis stop th-AH-is r-right this instAHnt!" Raivis ignored the other's pleas in favor of pleasuring him and continued to suck on his member.

"Hmm?" He hummed and could taste the pre-cum dripping down his throat as he pleasured the large one.

"Stop! I'm g-going to cum! Ahh!" Suddenly something warm was shot into Raivis' mouth and he almost spit it out in distaste.

"Raivis…" Said person swallowed the contents in his mouth and looked towards his fallen angel.

"Y-yes?" He almost didn't want to answer the other for he was afraid of being shunned for doing such a ghastly deed.

"That was truly wonderful. Come here, Raivis." He did as he was told, not completely expecting this situation and not at all comfortable with what he just did. What could have possibly possessed him to do that to Toris of all people?

"You know, Raivis, there are other ways to make me feel better. Do you want to try those as well?" The smaller blinked up at his roommate.

"A-alright… As long as I make you feel better." Suddenly there was a face that Raivis had never seen upon his fallen angel. It looked so devious.

"You're such a good boy, Raivis. Here suck on these fingers like you did earlier with my…" He was about to question why when two fingers placed themselves into his mouth.

"There is such a good boy. Coat them thoroughly. That should be fine. Thank you, Raivis." With that the fingers left his mouth and found their way to another opening on his body.

"Relax or this might hurt." He did as he was told, relaxing his body waiting for the intrusion he was sure was going to hurt whether he relaxed or not. This was the same thing Mister Russia did with Toris sometimes and Toris always would scream in pain. Raivis didn't want that, but he wanted to make the other feel better and if he could make him feel better then he would.

The other's appendage found its way into his entrance and it didn't hurt as much as Raivis thought it would have. He was glad for that.

"Are you okay?" He gave the other a nod and Toris inserted another finger and started to scissor them.

"Relax." That earned Toris a glare and he removed his fingers and replaced them with something larger and much more pleasurable.

"T-Toris, will this hurt like how it hurts you with Mister Russia?" Raivis looked up at him with those large puppy dog eyes that Toris was so weak to.

"D-don't worry, Raivis, this won't hurt that bad." Toris gave him a weak smile praying to gawd that it didn't hurt that bad. He didn't want to lie to the poor boy.

"Y-you promise?" Toris nodded.

"I promise." He really didn't want this to hurt him.

"Okay, g-go in." With those words Toris pushed in one thrust and completely sheathed himself.

"_Raivis_!" This felt like heaven! It felt like the boy was melting around him.

"Nng!" Raivis groaned when he felt something large push inside of him. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have, but there was still some discomfort.

"You c-can move now, Toris." Toris did with slow shallow thrusts to make sure he didn't hurt the boy more than he already had.

"OH! T-Toris!_ Faster_!" Raivis moaned as the other hit something inside of him. It felt so wonderful and absolutely amazing.

The other obliged to go faster and Raivis couldn't stop moaning. It felt so good he was going to!

"I-I'm going t-to cum! AHH!" Raivis moaned and came tightening around the other's length forcing him to cum too.

"Nng!" Toris collapsed upon Raivis and the two lay there for a moment catching their breath.

"Is it better now?" Raivis asked hopeful that it wasn't'. He wouldn't mind another round of that.

"N-no, I think we should try that again." Raivis smiled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" There stood Mister Russia in the doorway and Raivis couldn't help but to start shaking.

"R-Raivis, s-stop _shaking_! Ah." Toris couldn't help but grow hard at the other's shaking. This felt way to good.

"Well, if you plan on doing this without me, I might as well join in." Russia came over to the bed and Toris immediately had the idea that this wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, but you can't hurt little Raivis."

"I won't."

**The End…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.


End file.
